Money is Everything
This is the twenty-first case made by MrKors71 and the last in the monetary center Case Background The victim was the banker and the Richmen's Club leader Graham Perker, who was found dead in Darnestown Bank and died by a shotgun blast. The killer was a member of the club and the owner of one of the most important hotels in the city, Franklin Rufiano. Back to Case #15, Graham and Franklin was fighting for the leadership of the Richmen's Club because the old leader was killed and in his will was written the name of the new leader. After the team revealed Graham's name, he was starting to win popularity and more money. For Franklin, Graham was not prepared to be the leader of the club because he was very simple and he couldn't deal with the responsabillity. Also, he thinked that he would be perfect to the leadership of that club because he knows about money and who had to get in and who had to get out. So, after the big party of the Richmen's Club, Franklin talked with Graham about something that they had to check in privacy, and he avoided the victim to meet in the First Bank instead of the club. But, he really wanted to kill the victim there rather than his lovely and important club. Stealing Renan's Fiwwot shotgun and disguised with a ski mask, Franklin entered in the bank and shoot Graham meanwhile he was very confused. Franklin Rufiano was sentenced to life improvement with a chance of parole in 34 years. Once the trial was over, the team was promoted to the Academy Area by the mayor, Oscar Polansky. Victim *'Graham Perker '(Died by a shotgun blast and found in his workplace) Murder Weapon *'WW2 Shotgun' Killer *'Franklin Rufiano' Suspects *'Apollon Herks '(Senator) Age: 36 Height: 6'3 Weight: 169 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect has shooting skills *The suspect uses petroleum jelly Appearance *The suspect wears a tie *The suspect has blond hair ---- *'Kylan Fredricksan '(CEO) Age: 38 Height: 6'0 Weight: 162 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: B- Profile *The suspect has shooting skills *The suspect uses petroleum jelly Appearance *The suspect wears a tie *The suspect has black hair ---- *'Franklin Rufiano '(Richmen's Club Member) Age: 47 Height: 5'3 Weight: 191 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect has shooting skills *The suspect uses petroleum jelly Appearance *The suspect wears a tie *The suspect has black hair ---- *'Renan Fiwwot '(Richmen's Club Member) Age: 25 Height: 6'0 Weight: 154 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: A- Profile *The suspect has shooting skills *The suspect uses petroleum jelly Appearance *The suspect wears a tie *The suspect has brown hair ---- *'Mandi Solari '(Chicken Wings Chef) Age: 32 Height: 5'6 Weight: 130 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect uses petroleum jelly *The suspect doesn't have shooting skills Appearance *The suspect doesn't wear a tie *The suspect has brown hair ---- Killer's Profile *The killer has shooting skills *The killer uses petroleum jelly *The killer wears a tie *The killer has black hair *The killer has grey eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate First Bank of Darnestown (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Faded Documents, Briefcase) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer has shooting skills) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Fredricksan Presentation Card) *Talk with the CEO about the murder *Examine Faded Documents (Result: Apollon Financial Movements) *Talk with the senator about the murder *Examine Briefcase (Result: Code Unlocked) *Analyze Briefcase (09:00:00) *Talk with Rufiano about the murder *Investigate Luxury Club (Clues: Report Book, Trash Bag) *Examine Report Book (Result: Member's Signatures) *Analyze Signatures (09:00:00) *Talk with Renan about the leader's death *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Chicken Wings Leftovers) *Talk with Mandi about the chicken wings *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Victim's Notebook (Result: Meeting Place) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate McFibert Casino (Clues: Tea Cup, Handbag) *Examine Tea Cup (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Apollon Fingerprints) *See why Apollon and the victim met together *Examine Handbag (Result: Shotgun Shell) *Examine Serial Number (Result: Serial Number Deciphered) *Analyze Serial Number (06:00:00) *Talk with Kylan about the shotgun shell *Investigate Club Couch (Clues: Box) *Analyze Box (06:00:00) (KP: The killer uses petroleum jelly) (Murder Weapon Found) *Examine WW2 Shotgun (Result: Renan's Shotgun) *Arrest Renan Fiwwot *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Waiting Line (Clues: Tablet, Torn Paper) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Tablet (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet (06:00:00) (KP: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Rufiano's Presentation Card) *Talk with Rufiano about the card *Investigate Poker Tables (Clues: Survelliance Camera) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Survelliance Camera (Result: Password Deciphered) *Analyze Camera (06:00:00) *See why Fredricksan was with Apollon and the victim *Examine Perker Stuffs (Result: Ski Mask) *Examine Ski Mask (Result: Hairs with Blood) *Analyze Hairs (06:00:00) (KP: The killer has black hair and has grey eyes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Take out of the prison Renan Fiwwot *Investigate Luxury Club (Clues: Box) *Examine Box (Result: Voice Recorder) *Analyze Voice Recorder (06:00:00) *Share your results with the new leader of the club (Reward: Top Hat/'Richmen's Club Pin') *See why Mandi is fighting with Faye *Investigate First Bank of Darnestown (Clues: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Bank Movements) *Analyze Bank Movements (06:00:00) *Give back the document to Mandi (Reward: 15.000 Coins) *Find out why Kylan is in the casino *Investigate McFibert Casino (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Casino Management) *Analyze Document (06:00:00) *Talk with Kylan about the casino management *Go to Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases